Перемены
by titullapa
Summary: С Италией случились странные перемены.


**Германия.**

Италия в последние дни выглядит слишком... задумчивым. Германии так непривычно видеть своего союзника в таком виде — он уже давно стал воспринимать Феличиано только как вечно жизнерадостного итальянского идиота, постоянно следующего за ним с нереально счастливой улыбкой. Правда, как справедливо поправлял себя Людвиг, идиота, не лишенного некоторых достоинств, вроде обостренного в хорошую сторону чувства прекрасного. Но все равно — нынешний вид Италии совершенно не вяжется с его образом жизни. И совершенно не нравится Германии.

Людвиг пытается убедить себя в том, что все в порядке, что Феличиано скоро вновь станет прежним — радостным любителем пасты, девушек и прочих никогда не меняющихся для него вещей. Но идет время, а Италия совершенно не меняется.

И Германия из-за этого почему-то чувствует персональную обиду — на кого, не понятно. То ли на итальянца, изменившему самому себе, то ли на окружающих, не замечающих перемен в Варгасе, то ли на этот странный мир вообще. Но совершенно не исключено, что и на самого себя.

**Италия.**

Феличиано с каждым днем все больше и больше убеждается в правоте своего _fratello_, постоянно твердившего, что со временем Германии надоест вечно возиться со своим непутевым союзником, и останется он, Феличиано, один, без какой-либо поддержки. Раньше младший Варгас только фыркал, слыша подобные речи брата, но со временем, лично почувствовав отдаление Германии, понял, что Ловино во многом был прав.

Германия больше времени уделял своим личным делам, не отвлекаясь на нытье Италии, как делал это раньше. Германия перестал пытаться давать Феличиано какие-либо наставления — а раньше он радостью этим только и занимался. Германия стал улучшать отношения с другими европейцами, не пытаясь даже выслушать ни одного предложения Италии о сотрудничестве. Германия даже не заметил перемены в настроении итальянца, ставшего более задумчивым и серьезным. Но самое ужасное — Германия перестал есть приготовленную Феличиано пасту, что не могло не задеть Италию.

В общем, Феличиано оставалось только смириться с тем, что он начал постепенно надоедать Германии, и, так или иначе, в недалеком будущем ему придется окончательно сжечь все мосты в отношении Людвига. Что он благополучно и сделал.

**Германия.**

Людвиг с грустью осознает, что Италия, изменившись, растерял не только свое вечное обаяние и широкую улыбку на все лицо. Все поступки Феличиано, все его малейшие действия как-то изменились.

Серьезность Варгаса сказалась не только на его настроении, но даже и на его повседневных движениях. Исчезли все несуразные жесты, появилась сдержанность, какое-то странное спокойствие. Даже появилась солдатская выправка, над которой Германия безуспешно боролся все предыдущие годы. И теперь, по словам Гилберта, только цвет волос и одежды мог помочь окружающим различить издалека Германию и Италию. Людвигу такое сравнение, конечно, льстит (а как иначе — сколько времени он тратил на то, что бы Феличиано хоть немного походил на него), но сам он в глубине души понимает, что с радостью отдал бы многое, что бы вернуть прежнего Италию — пусть вечно улыбающегося, пусть вечно путающегося под ногами — но живого, настоящего.

Германия уже давно привык к тому, что каждый день Феличиано врывается в его дом, хозяйничает на его кухне, распевая глупые итальянские песенки, пытается всячески поднять ему настроение. Теперь же Италия _иногда_ заходит к Людвигу, предварительно предупредив его, в гостях не шутит, не поет, а ведет себя очень серьезно. Но что больше всего расстраивает Людвига — это готовка товарища. Италия, по совершенно неизвестным причинам, стал не только серьезным, но и рассеянным, и поэтому Людвиг старается отказаться от приготовленной пасты — мало ли какие ингредиенты Варгас перепутает в следующий раз (немцу хватило знакомства с переслащенным болоньезом). Да, он понимает, что Феличиано, возможно, расстраивается (да нет — расстраивается, конечно, но виду не подает), но все-таки здоровье важнее.

К тому же, Германия все еще надеется на то, что Италия вновь станет прежним.

**Италия.**

В жизни каждого человека наступает такой момент, когда нужно собраться с духом и расставить все точки над i. Возможно, скрепя сердце и зажмурившись, но все же разобраться со всеми важными (и не очень) проблемами.

Феличиано очень долго не решается на «разговор по душам» со своим товарищем, но потом, гонимый собственной совестью (а так же упорными наставлениями Ловино), понимает, что наступил момент, когда он должен сам прийти к Германии и начать разговор о разрыве их... сотрудничества, да. Иначе он просто никогда не сможет этого сделать — и никогда не скажет Людвигу, что изменился он именно из-за него.

Италия пытается улыбнуться, идя домой к Германии (правда, не предупредив его о визите — как в старые добрые времена), но в душе понимает, что возможно - _возможно_ в его действиях кроется какая-то ошибка, толкающая его к пропасти под названием «одиночество». Впрочем, шанс подобной ошибки — один к тысяче. Варгас сам прекрасно видит, что Людвиг больше не заинтересован в каких-либо совместных делах с ним, маленьким, глупым и никому не нужным Феличиано.

Италия пытается рассмеяться, но смех выходит каким-то неестественно-грустным.

**Германия.**

Людвиг недоумевает, когда Италия без спроса приходит к нему домой, натянуто улыбаясь, и заявляет, что им нужно поговорить. Конечно, Германия знает, что от Феличиано можно ожидать всего на свете, но надеется на то, что у итальянца не возникло каких-либо серьезных проблем. А то мало ли — вдруг Варгас вновь вляпался в какую-нибудь историю, и теперь не знает, что делать.

Италия усаживается на край дивана, сложив руки на коленях, и, так и не стерев с лица свою неестественную веселую улыбку, внимательно смотрит на Людвига.

- Германия... Я тут подумал...

Людвиг слушает, как Италия, запинаясь и все крепче и крепче сжимая кулаки, пытается донести до него только одну вещь. Они должны разорвать все деловые отношения, перестать быть товарищами и просто партнерами, и разойтись по своим сторонам — именно таким видит их дальнейшее будущее Варгас. Все эти его фразы кажутся настолько иррациональными, настолько наигранными, что Людвиг даже хочет усмехнуться. Что он с удовольствием и делает.

**Италия.**

Феличиано моментально умолкает, услышав тихий, но колкий смешок Германии. Умолкает и, опустив голову, грустно улыбается — на этот раз уже по-настоящему, искренне.

Значит, он был прав.

- Германия, так ты... согласен? - Италия произносит это натянуто-спокойным голосом, все еще разглядывая свои ботинки. И вздрагивает, когда в его поле зрения попадают черные начищенные сапоги Германии. Впрочем, он готов услышать от Людвига все что угодно, и поэтому решительно поднимает голову и смотрит в лицо Германии. Но немец все-равно умудряется уже в который раз удивить Феличиано.

- Феличиано... - итальянец вновь вздрагивает, услышав подобное обращение к себе — до этого он был для Германии просто «Италией», иногда - «придурком» или «идиотом».

Людвиг улыбается, и Италии кажется, что он все-таки ошибался — мало ли, каждый имеет право на любые ошибки.

Феличиано зажмуривается, и неожиданно чувствует, как Германия проводит теплой ладонью по его щеке — нежно, успокаивающе и немного осторожно. Италия тихо вздыхает, и, пообещав себе, что все будет хорошо, резко подается вперед и утыкается лицом в мундир Людвига, такой знакомый и такой домашний...

Когда Феличиано чувствует, что Германия крепко прижимает его к себе, он уже не пытается сдерживаться и тихонько плачет — только что бы Людвиг не заметил.

Кажется, он действительно ошибался...

**Германия**

Людвиг садится на диван рядом с Италией, все еще не выпуская его из своих неуклюжих объятий, и неспешно начинает перебирать его волосы. Феличиано тихо всхлипывает, не пытаясь даже посмотреть на Германию — но немец не мешает ему. Он решает, что Феличиано все же должен выпустить наружу все свои эмоции, которые он так тщательно скрывал все последние дни.

Скорее всего Италия наивно полагает, что Людвиг не слышит его тихих всхлипов — по крайней мере так думает сам Германия. Думает об этом, и улыбается. Потому что Феличиано ужасно мил — даже в таком состоянии.

Когда Италия наконец успокаивается и замирает, еще теснее прижавшись к Германии, Людвиг наконец-то спокойно вздыхает — теперь он точно уверен, что итальянец больше не будет удивлять его своим поведением — все вернулось на свои места, не так ли?..

- Ну и зачем ты устроил все это? - он тихо обращается к Феличиано, поудобнее устраивая его в своих объятьях.

Италия бормочет что-то о том, что он, Германия, перестал им интересоваться, совершенно забыл о нем, и, вдобавок, перестал есть приготовленную для него еду. Людвиг тихо смеется, и обрывает неразборчивую речь Феличиано, прижав ладонь к его губам.

Италия обиженно смотрит на Людвига, но Германия понимает, что это просто игра. Никакой обиды нет, есть только нечто лучшее... Гораздо лучшее...

- Да не забывал я о тебе, правда, - Людвиг вновь улыбается. Италия доверчиво смеется и обнимает Германию, что-то тихо бормоча на итальянском. Людвиг только усмехается, услышав в потоке слов своего друга (а друга ли?) свое имя. И, как справедливо замечает Германия, ему нравится, когда Феличиано называет его по имени.

- То есть, все по-прежнему? - итальянец придвигается ближе к Германии (куда уже ближе!), и смеется.

- Конечно, - соглашается Германия, и, помедлив секунду, добавляет, - Только если ты больше не будешь переслащивать свой болоньез...

Феличиано смущается и кивает, вновь пряча лицо на груди у Германии. Людвиг не упускает возможности потянуть Италию за прядку волос, и улыбается, когда Феличиано сжимает его мундир.

И Германия понимает, что в такие моменты он действительно может назвать себя счастливым.


End file.
